Queer ? Who's 'Queer' ?
by Aliyela
Summary: Dean n'a pas idée de ce qui l'attend. Voilà que le Ciel décide de lui envoyer un second ange sur le dos, histoire que le jeune homme se révèle à lui-même et arrête de se voiler la face sur ce qu'il est. Slash Dean/Castiel, fanfic délire !
1. Doute

Hello !

Une nouvelle fic Dean/Castiel au programme ! L'histoire ? Du grand n'importe quoi, vu que cette idée de fic est née d'un délire entre Ambrevale et moi sur msn. Donc je ne suis qu'à 50% dans l'affaire ! Responsabilité partagées, voilà mon credo ! (non, ambre, pas taper...). Et surtout cette histoire souffre d'une totale absence de sérieux !

Ca ne sera pas forcément une fic très longue, par contre faut que je trouve le temps de l'écrire. Donc pour les updates, je sais pas ce que ça donnera, mais j'ai pas l'intention de trop faire traîner le truc non plus. La structure se fait sur une alternance de POV.

Et bien sûr, à par l'idée débile qui sert de trame à cette histoire, rien n'est de moi (sauf quelques persos, mais comme ils sont secondaires, on s'en fiche un peu - les pauvres !)

* * *

.

...

.

_"L'âme n'a pas de secret que la conduite ne révèle"_

**Proverbe chinois**

.

...

.

_POV Dean_

.

Putain, je deviens dingue !

Y'a rien de plus énervant que de se réveiller le matin et d'avoir les draps à changer alors qu'on arrive même pas à se souvenir de ce qui nous a foutu dans cet état. C'est comme s'endormir pendant un film et rouvrir les yeux en se souvenant que du titre et du fait que – merde ! – ça faisait pourtant longtemps qu'on voulait le regarder.

La vie est trop injuste ! Surtout que ça doit faire la troisième fois en une semaine que je les vire, ces draps à la mord-moi-le-noeud. Et ce jeu de mots est vraiment pourri. J'ai besoin d'un café, et d'une machine à laver.

.

o0o

.

Rahhhhhh ! Ca fait du bien ! Kawa et tarte aux pommes, le petit-déjeuner parfait. Bon, ça irait quand même mieux si l'emplumé en face de moi n'avait pas autant l'air de faire la gueule.

« Cas' ?

- Oui, Dean ?

- Tu sais, la plupart des gens ont l'air de bonne humeur le matin, surtout quand ils sont dans une cafèt' qui fait des tartes aussi bonnes.

- Mon expression n'est pas assez humaine ?

- Franchement ?

Franchement, tu pourrais sourire un peu quand t'es en face de moi. Vu comment tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être la source de tous tes emmerdes. Bon, ok, je suis la source de tous les emmerdes actuels de la Terre, mais quand même !

- Essaye de te dérider, quoi.

- Me ?

- Te dérider ! Risette ! Sourire ! Euh, ouais, bon, laisse tomber.

Décidément, chez lui le sourire forcé est encore plus affreux que sa tête d'enterrement.

- Bon, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, t'es arrivé dans la voiture sans prévenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. C'est toi qui m'as appelé.

- Quoi ?

Je deviens somnambule maintenant ? C'est quoi ce binz ?

- Tu m'as appelé pendant la nuit, mais ton âme n'était pas paniquée. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas interrompu ma quête immédiatement. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Ta voix avait des intonations que je ne connaissais pas. Tu gémissais mais sans souffrir.

Et voilà qu'il me regarde avec cet air incompréhensif qui m'agace tant.

- Je n'ai pas saisis ce qui t'arrivait exactement.

- Crois-moi Cas', mais ça devait être juste un rêve, parce que je n'ai pas...»

Minute. Quoi ?

Je_ gémissais_ ?

J'ai appelé Cas' _en rêve_ ?

Dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train de penser à la conclusion à laquelle je suis en train de penser.

...

...

...

Je veux mouriiiiiiir !

.

o0o

.

Je dois pas avoir l'air con, allongé les bras en croix comme ça.

Encore une journée à rien foutre, encore un nuit ''agitée''. Seulement maintenant je me sens super mal. Cet idiot de Castiel a réussi à me filer un doute. Si ça continue, je vais finir par me filmer en train de dormir pour être sûr que je deviens pas toqué. Encore heureux que Sam ne soit pas avec moi en ce moment.

Pitié, me dites pas que je fais des rêves pornos sur un ange.

Me dites pas que je fais des rêves pornos sur UN MEC !

Bon, un ange dans un corps de mec... Mais ça change quoi au problème ? C'est pas comme s'il avait de belles lèvres pulpeuses. Non, les siennes sont fines et presque toujours gercées. Je parle même pas de ses fesses, comment voulez-vous qu'on les distingue avec ces fringues limite trop grandes pour lui ?

Putain, MAIS DE QUOI JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER !

Bon, zen.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir, moi. Je crois que je vais sortir respirer l'air frais et chercher un pack de bières.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

_POV Hahahel_

_.  
_

Ca y est, il sort. J'ai cru que ce moment ne viendrait jamais. A croire que cet humain craint la lumière du jour vu le peu de fois où il met le nez dehors.

Je sens mes mains qui s'enfoncent toutes seules dans les poches du manteau de Richard. Cet hôte n'en fait décidément qu'à sa tête, sa force m'impressionne. Arriver à diriger mes gestes ainsi...

Bon, un peu de concentration.

Il faut bien avouer que je ressens autant d'enthousiasme à m'occuper du cas de Dean Winchester que Pierre en a à accueillir les âmes défuntes. Mes frères m'ont assez parlé de ce phénomène ambulant dont les sarcasmes et les insultes filent des acouphènes aux trois-quarts du paradis. On raconte des choses horribles sur lui... Il boit, il jure, il descend tous ceux qui ne lui reviennent pas et il tape sur des anges. Khamaël m'a même avoué que Gabriel lui aurait offert une épée de Lucifer pour son anniversaire, histoire de se marrer encore plus que d'habitude... Mais bon, d'un autre côté elle a peut-être dit ça uniquement pour me faire peur.

Tiens, le revoilà. Je le vois à travers la baie vitrée de la supérette, qui paye pour les courses qu'il vient de faire. Quel régime équilibré, beurk ! Et la jeune caissière doit penser la même chose que moi, vu que..._ Attends... Quoi ? MAIS IL LUI FAIT DU GRINGUE A CETTE PETASSE ! Hé, ho ! T'es pas sensé faire ça ! Non, arrête de la mater ! Non mais faut faire quelque chose là, sinon cette mission est pas prête de commencer !_

Richard, tais-toi s'il-te-plaît !

_Désolé. Mais si tu fais rien, ça va se finir dans la réserve du magasin cette histoire._

Qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire dans la réserve ?

_Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?_

Ca va, j'ai compris.

Et voilà ! Le directeur du magasin arrive pour récupérer la petite brune et me laisse un Winchester limite désemparé. Voilà une interruption rondement manipulée. Richard voulait que je fasse exploser la caisse enregistreuse, mais le procédé est vraiment trop barbare à mon goût.

_Oh, barbare, tout de suite !_

Le jeune homme repasse devant moi sans me voir, le sac à la main et les épaules voûtées. Eh bien, je sens que ce n'est pas gagné avec ce client-là.

_T'inquiètes. Au pire t'auras qu'à lui faire se remémorer ses rêves._

Richard, ta g***** !

C'est malin, voilà que le langage de cet idiot me déteint dessus.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

_POV Dean_

_.  
_

Aaaahhhh ! Rien de tel qu'une bonne cuite.

Bon, j'ai peut-être vu léger question alcools en fait. Le pack de Bud y est passé, ainsi que la moitié d'une bouteille de sky, et tout ce que je sens, c'est un léger picotement dans les membres. Ca doit être les hamburgers que j'ai avalé à midi qui épongent : même pas drôle ! Tant pis, pas grave. Au pire je retournerai faire le plein. Peut-être même que Lola sera encore de service... Elle était mignonne cette fille, et apparemment pas difficile en plus.

C'est vrai quoi ! Quitte à changer les draps tous les matins, autant que je me souvienne de la raison, non ?

_Tu n'as pas honte de penser comme ça ?_

Non, même pas !

_Tu devrais pourtant._

Je t'emmerde, chère conscience. Je croyais que tu roupillais, depuis le temps que je t'entendais plus. Comme quoi je suis finalement peut-être plus bourré que ce que je pensais. La preuve, je commence à voir des types en manteau noir devant mon lit. Allez, on agite la main devant ses yeux et on ferme une paupière. En général ça règle le problème de la vision double et de l'hallucination.

_Bien essayé._

Oh oh...!

Pour la vision double, ça marche. Par contre, pour l'hallucination...

« Alors comme ça tu as bel et bien une conscience. J'avoue que c'est une surprise

- Heu...

- Il y a quelques anges que ça surprendra, c'est certain.

Je le vois qui soupire et pose son manteau sur une de mes chaises. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ses fringues sont aussi variées que celles d'un croque-mort. J'ai jamais vu un costume aussi déprimant.

- Qu'est-ce que Castiel peut bien te trouver ? Cela me dépasse.

- Mais vous êtes qui, vous, d'abord ?

Voilà que j'ai droit à un nouveau coup d'oeil genre c'est-pas-bien-de-pas-réviser-son-angéologie. C'est pas ma faute quand même, ils n'ont qu'à se coller des badges sur la poitrine avec leur blaze dessus, ça aidera.

En revanche j'ai pas trop perdu la main au jeu de l'affrontement des regards, vu que monsieur détourne les yeux en premier pour faire les présentations.

- Je suis Hahahel, l'ange guide. Je suis là pour te révéler.»

Putain !

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était écluser tranquillement et pouvoir dormir peinard sans rêves ni érections. Et voilà que maintenant y'a un Men In Black missionnaire avec un nom digne d'un acteur de porno qui a atterri direct dans ma piaule.

C'est pas juste.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ?

* * *

Comme si ça lui suffisait pas d'avoir un emplumé rien qu'à lui... En voilà un deuxième histoire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

C'est un début assez court, mais on a des idées plein la tête, vous en faites pas !

Kissoux !


	2. Révélation

Re !

Oui, je sais, ça y en a être super rare que je poste deux chaps en 24h. Ceci dit vaut mieux pas s'habituer tout de suite, vu que je sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve comme emploi du temps. Toujours du délire, toujours des idées communes. Bon, ambre décline toute responsabilité dans ce bazar, mais elle est quand même là quand il s'agit de raconter des bêtises qui me donnent des idées.

Je me suis rendue compte, en relisant mon intro d'hier, que j'avais oublié de préciser le cadre temporel de l'histoire. Pour tout dire, j'y avais pas trop réfléchi non plus. Disons qu'en gros, ça se passe après la fin de la saison 5, donc_** SPOILERS !**_

**Sara :** c'est bien l première fois que quelqu'un nous prend, ambre et moi, pour des mecs... Héhé... A vrai dire on ne pensait pas à se faire opérer pour changer de sexe, mais ''princes'' ça sonne pas mal non plus après tout ! mdr ! Bon, blague à part, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire, et merci pour ton com' plein de compliments (on ne boude pas son plaisir).

**Beetle **: comme tu dis, Hahahel a pas fini d'en baver avec un phénomène pareil. Je voudrais pas être à sa place. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Cybélia :** coucou ma belle ! Contente que l'histoire t'agrée, et que ce délire soit à ton goût.

**aniyaoi :** Le pire, c'est que Hahahel existe vraiment. Mais comme j'ai trouvé qu'il devait pas avoir assez de boulot dans son domaine de prédilection, j'ai décidé d'en faire le martyr de cette fic, histoire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Yeliria :** merci beaucoup. Contente de voir que mon écriture n'a pas souffert de ce passage au comique qui, je l'avoue, n'est pas forcément ma spécialité. Et c'est vrai que le sujet change de la série. Ca fait du bien de changer un peu de style de temps en temps.

**life-is-knookie **: c'est marrant, mais on dirait que cette histoire de badge a un franc succès. On devrait peut-être généraliser l'idée, vu la tripotée d'anges qui existent et qui osent porter des noms tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres... lol

Allez, zou ! The suite !

* * *

.

...

.

_''Connais-toi toi-même, mais pas trop"_

**Alexandre Arnoux  
**

.

...

_POV Dean_

_.  
_

Devant mon air incompréhensif de mec bourré, le nouvel emplumé m'a fait le toucher ''anti-gueule de bois'' angélique pour que je sois plus réceptif. C'aurait pu paraître gentil, sauf que cet enfoiré s'est bien gardé de faire disparaître le mal de crâne qui va avec. Du coup je suis obligé de me coller un gant imbibé d'eau froide sur la tête pour pouvoir suivre un tantinet ce qu'il raconte.

« Attends, tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai rien compris. Tu vas me révéler quoi ?

- Les plus hautes instances ont jugé que, pour ton bien-être physique et moral, il était temps de te faire prendre conscience de ta véritable nature.

- Super. Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'y colles ?

Houlà ! J'ai rarement entendu un soupir aussi expressif. Je sais pas quel est le boulot de ce type, mais ça doit pas l'enchanter des masses.

- Parce que tu es gay, Dean, et que c'est mon travail de m'occuper de vous.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?

C'est pas possible, ça doit être la gueule de bois qui n'est pas partie.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de m'évanouir pour pouvoir me réveiller et me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar particulièrement vicieux. Ca doit être le cas d'ailleurs, c'est forcément le cas, et... Quoi ? Non, tomber dans les vapes sous le coup d'une horrible nouvelle ne fait pas gay !

- Ca y est, tu as fini ? Évanouis-toi si tu veux, mais ça ne change rien au problème.

Comment ça ''au problème'' ? C'est pas un problème, c'est une catastrophe nationale, oui !

Et puis voilà en plus que cet ange-là peut lire mes pensées. Comment ça se fait ? C'est pas juste ! Castiel peut pas, lui. Pourquoi est-ce que celui-ci a des fonctions supplémentaires ?

- Parce que ça me facilite la tâche, quelle question ! Ce que j'ai à accomplir est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Ta gueule et arrête de m'écouter, c'est pas poli.

- Tu ne l'es pas beaucoup non plus à ce que j'entends. »

Oïe oïe oïe... Ma pauvre tête...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

_POV Hahahel_

_.  
_

Voilà que je me suis fait mettre dehors par ce petit impertinent. Enfin... Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de réaction après tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il y a vraiment des jours où je déteste ce travail. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Le protecteur des gays et lesbiennes ! Non mais franchement, depuis quand est-ce que nous devons nous occuper des problèmes de cul des humains ?

_Tiens, tu te mets à devenir vulgaire toi aussi ? Y'a du mieux._

Richard... Ca faisait longtemps.

_Héhé... Je suis content, tu te décoince enfin un peu. J'ai une bonne influence sur toi._

Ca dépend du point de vue à mon avis.

_Oh, fais pas ta chochotte ! T'as voulu un hôte qui s'y connaisse en problèmes de coming-out, t'es servi. De toute façon tu pouvais pas trop faire le difficile... C'est super dur de nos jours de trouver un homo qui croit encore suffisamment en Dieu pour être digne d'accueillir vos seigneuries ailées._

Bon, au lieu de chercher à refaire toute mon éducation, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me donner ton avis sur le cas qui nous préoccupe ?

_Mon avis ? C'est vite vu. Ce mec, Dean..._

Oui ?

_T'as pas fini d'en baver avec lui._

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

_POV Dean_

_.  
_

« Castieeeeeeel !

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept...

- Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Tiens, il est venu plus vite que d'habitude.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je me ramasse deux anges gardiens pour le prix d'un ?

Ah... Vu sa tête...

- T'étais pas au courant ?

Il me fait non de la tête. C'est rare que je le vois avec un air à ce point surpris sur le visage.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Est-ce que tu connais son nom ?

- Il dit s'appeler Hahahel. Il attend dehors là, et...

- Hahahel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

C'est bien la première fois que tu m'interromps, mon angelot. J'aime pas ça.

Non, j'ai pas dit ''mon'' !

- Tu te poses des questions sur ta foi ?

- Quoi ? Ca va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Il s'agit de l'ange des révélations, Dean. C'est sa fonction première, de guider ceux qui cherchent leur foi et leur place dans l'Univers.

- Bah faut croire qu'il a rajouté une ligne à son curriculum vitae, parce que c'est pas ça.

Je le vois qui réfléchit intensément. J'aime bien cette expression chez lui. Ses sourcils se froncent et il se met à regarder ailleurs, comme absorbé dans ses idées.

- La seule autre mission que je lui connaisse, c'est celle de soutenir les personnes aimant ceux ou celles du même sexe qu'eux. C'est une tâche qui lui a été dévolue en raison de la montée de l'athéisme et de l'agnosticisme qui ont réduit l'effectif des personnes à sa charge.

- Sympa. Vous lui avez refilé de nouveaux clients, histoire qu'il ne se tourne pas les pouces... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Dean, tu... Tu es... ?

Alors là, j'explose !

- NON JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE MINAUDER ET D'AIMER PORTER DU ROSE ? EST-CE QUE JE ME FRINGUE AVEC DES JEAN MOULANTS ? EST-CE QUE MA VOIX MONTE DANS LES AIGUS ?

- Heu... Là, présentement, oui.

- ME CHERCHE PAS TOI !

Tiens, je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie, Cas' vient de comprendre tout seul qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Du coup cette vision inédite de l'ange se mordant les lèvres me calme et je me rassieds sur mon lit. Cependant, cette tête de mule n'a pas l'air d'être persuadé par ma tirade.

- Vas-y Cas', exprime le fond de ta pensée.

- Mais tu viens de me dire...

- M'en fous. Après l'ordre, le contre-ordre ! J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu me crois sur cette histoire.

Le voilà qui se remord la lèvre. Mais ça devient une manie ma parole ! Elles sont déjà assez gercées comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de les massacrer à coup de dents en plus.

- Le Ciel ne se trompe jamais, Dean. Mon frère n'est certainement pas ici pour rien.

- Donc c'est soit que j'ai la foi sans le savoir, soit que je suis pédé sans le savoir.

C'est marrant mais j'ai une brusque envie d'aller me faire baptiser, moi.

- Mais quelle idée d'avoir un emplumé rien que pour les homo aussi. Et puis... Depuis quand nos histoires de sexe vous intéressent ?

- Depuis toujours, Dean.

- Que... ? Heu... Comment ça ''depuis toujours'' ?

- Notre objectif a toujours été que les humains soient le plus heureux possible. Contrairement à ce que vos théologiens ont véhiculé comme dogmes, nous nous moquons bien de l'orientation sexuelle des hommes et des femmes, du moment qu'elle est sincère et dépourvue de perversité. Avec ça, il est vrai que nous fournissons parfois une aide aux plus démunis et aux âmes dans le doute.

- La vache ! Moi qui croyais que tu ne savais pas comment on fait les bébés.

- Bien sûr, je n'ignore pas qu'il faut un mâle et une femelle pour cela. Mais l'amour physique n'a rien à voir avec votre idéal de croissance démographique. Si cela était le cas, la femme n'aurait pas été créée avec un clitoris et la prostate de l'homme n'aurait pas été si idéalement placée...

- STOOOOOOP !

Mes pauvres oreilles...

Je regarde Castiel et m'aperçois qu'en plus, ce fou furieux est on ne peut plus sincère.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de parler de sexe, et avec moi qui plus est ?

- Évidemment.

- Et à tous les coups, l'autre dehors est pire que toi... Mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'obsédés en fait !

- Dean ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un obsédé ? »

Note pour moi-même : prendre des vacances et filer très très loin d'ici. Finalement, quarante jours dans le désert, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

_P__OV Hahahel_

_.  
_

La porte s'ouvre enfin, et je me redresse sur mon banc, heureux que cet humain caractériel se décide finalement à m'écouter plus attentivement. Mais, déception, ce n'est que mon frère qui sort de la petite pièce dans laquelle le chasseur a installé ses pénates.

Castiel. Sacré chanceux qui s'occupe avec gloire de reconstruire le monde après le passage de Lucifer tandis que d'autres héritent des tâches ingrates. Tiens, je devrais lui dire de quoi rêve son protégé la nuit, juste histoire de voir son air perpétuellement sûr de lui fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Hahahel.

- Castiel.

Bon, je dois être sincère. Jamais Castiel n'a été moqueur ou condescendant. Autant ne pas être désagréable, surtout qu'il semblerait que mon client soit attiré par son vaisseau. Autant garder un allié potentiel avec soi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de révélation avec Dean ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

- Ton protégé ne l'a pas fait ?

- Il est plutôt confus pour le moment.

_Non mais c'est qui celui-là, avec ses airs de sainte-nitouche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air coincé. Quoique... Des fois tu es pire que lui._

Richard...

_Te vexe pas, va. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Et puis appelle-moi Richy, on est assez intime pour ça maintenant, non ?_

Ca suffit, sors de ma tête cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît.

_Je peux pas, c'est toi qui est dans la mienne, banane._

- Richard !

Castiel me regarde d'un air presque étonné, et je réalise soudain qu'à cause de cet imbécile, je viens de parler tout fort.

- Un souci ?

- Juste un hôte beaucoup trop bavard, rien de grave, fais-je en me frottant les tempes dans un geste typiquement humain.

- Pourquoi ne l'endors-tu pas ?

- J'ai essayé. Cette boule d'énergie a refait surface en moins de vingt-quatre heures, et depuis il ne me laisse plus l'approcher.

_Il n'était pas marqué dans le contrat que je devais roupiller tout du long. J'ai envie de profiter du spectacle, moi !_

Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi ai-je accepté cette charge, moi ? J'aurais dû demander ma mutation. Il paraît que le service des miracles est plutôt tranquille en cette saison.

Castiel me regarde avec incompréhension. Evidemment, avec sa chance, il a son réceptacle à lui tout seul sans avoir besoin de partager la place.

- Laissons tomber. Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

- C'est ta mission, je n'ai pas à interférer. Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre comment Dean pourrait aimer autre chose que les femmes.»

Moi aussi à vrai dire. J'ai lu la fiche de cet humain avant de descendre sur Terre. Tout, depuis ses fantasmes de base jusqu'à ses proies sexuelles, reflètent une indubitable hétérosexualité. N'empêche, si je suis ici, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de trouble là-dessous.

Ou alors Khamaël s'est vraiment bien moquée de moi.

* * *

Oui, d'abord... Pourquoi est-ce que les anges ne sauraient pas comment on fait les bébés, d'abord ? C'est un point de théologie à discuter..._ *va redemander à ambre ce qu'elle en pense*_

Suite du N'importe Nawak Show dès que possible !


End file.
